1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous methods for manufacturing a printed circuit board having buried patterns include forming a plating layer on a metal plate known as a carrier, and performing plating again over such the plating layer to form a metal pattern. The plating layer and the carrier, excluding the metal pattern, have to be removed. Here, in consideration of possible reactions between the carrier and the plating layer, the removal has to be performed twice, each with different liquids. As a result, the procedures using supplementary materials (e.g. the carrier) for forming and removing the materials may cause high losses in the process, and the procedures for removing the different materials may affect the actual main product, i.e. the metal pattern, to result in lower reliability.
Furthermore, as the metallic carrier has a high coefficient of thermal expansion, there is a risk of warpage or bending at the interface to a different material during the manufacturing process.